Charmed, I'm Sure
by AeroJester203
Summary: 'If we're going to keep up with their strength, I'll need to come up with some tricks myself,' Edea thought. Oneshot. Please R&R! *WARNING!* Spoilers for Bravely Default!


**Since I've been unfortunately busy and gone from the scene for a while, here's a oneshot that I've had in mind for a while. I swear I'll get back to For the Mission ASAP, but this is all I have for now.**

* * *

Edea was getting sick of this déjà vu ride that they were going through. Having to reawaken the crystals and (again) free the oppressed continents from the Duchy's hold. While it was good that they still had all the asterisks and their strength, their opponents seemed to be getting stronger too.

'If we're going to keep up with their strength, I'll need to come up with some tricks myself,' Edea thought.

Tiz was specializing in raw damage on single enemies, by combining the abilities from the Pirate and Monk asterisks. Agnès was their healer (well suited for her, really) with the Spirit Master and White Mage asterisks, but she had also mastered Black Magic, Time Magic, and Summoning, so she could shift to be an offensive mage as well. Ringabel was a mixed attacker, shifting between a variety of different asterisks to do different things. Valkyrie was typically his main one, for doing damage to multiple enemies. He could also enhance his attacks with the Spell Fencer asterisk as support. He had also mastered the Merchant and Knight jobs for some extra support. His other favorite combination that he was still perfecting was using the Templar and Dark Knight asterisks together.

Edea chuckled to herself. The idiot refused to equip the Dark Knight asterisk until they got a Plain Tunic from the rebuilt Norende. He said that he didn't want to scare away ladies with the intimidating armor. She shook her head, 'His shameless chasing does that enough already.'

But with that aside, Edea started thinking about the asterisks that she had mastered. Her main role in the team was to inflict status effects on the opponent and a wildcard in general. She had mastered the Freelancer, Thief, Ranger, Salve-Maker, Performer and Ninja jobs. She could identify any enemies' weaknesses and relay them to the rest of the team. Use Mimic to copy one of her teammates moves, usually one with high effect to the enemy. Her arrows could do extra damage depending on type. Her songs could power up her team. And with Salve-Maker, she could act as a secondary healer to help Agnès.

As Edea finished her self-evaluation, she felt stunned. She was just a support member? No! She was still training with the Vampire asterisk, and she's already gotten a variety of useful abilities, even copying Orthos' Hellfire and Blizzard attacks. Surely something useful would come up in its natural abilities!

* * *

In their second fight with Praline à la Mode, Edea had a plan for dealing with her annoying henchmen. She called out to the others.

"Tiz! Ringabel! You focus on taking down the henchman on the right! I've got the one on the left!"

The two boys nodded and charged the terrified Black Blades swordsman, Tiz with his bare fists, fueled by the Knuckle Lore ability, and Ringabel with his Blood Blade.

Edea turned her attention to the left one and he raised his sword in preparation. But instead of attacking, she sheathed her two knives and focused her magic into her eyes. The enemy lowered his sword in awe and Edea slowly blew a kiss at him. A pink blush spread across his face and Edea said, "You don't want to attack me, do you?"

"N-no Lady Edea!"

Edea shot him a wink, "Then do you mind helping us out?"

"Of course!"

The Black Blade mercenary turned and started attacking Praline, despite being a member of her so-called fan club. Edea was doing an internal dance, 'Yes! Worked like a charm!'

Praline started panicking with her own fan club turned against her. She tried calling more, but Edea charmed them. Sometimes they even forgot about Praline and attacked each other to be "Lady Edea's Number One Fan."

Sure enough the battle was soon decided, and nobody in the fan club paid attention as Praline ran off from the battlefield.

"**Lady Edea! What can we do for you?"**

Edea gave it some thought, "Well-"

She was cut off by a Rampart barrier appearing in front of her, along with Tiz and Agnès, and then a wave of darkness signifying a Dark Nebula swept all of the mercenaries away. The barrier protected the team, and Ringabel stood primly in the center of the explosion's origin.

"The charm would've worn off sooner or later, and then we'd have an army at our heels," he said.

Edea huffed, 'Jealous.' But she was glad that she had made a major contribution to the outcome of this battle. From now on, she'd start using Charm to get them allies in battle, even if temporary.

* * *

As the Heroes of Light trudged through the Mythril Mines, having cleared the Black Blades out once again, they ran into a pair of Succubi. Tiz was on guard; a Succubus had used Entice to charm him into attacking his friends. Agnès was readying a wind spell to take down the aerial foes, but Edea had the highest speed of the group, so she moved first and used Charm on one of the Succubi.

'Let's see how they like having their abilities thrown back at them.'

The second Succubus growled, "You're trying to turn us against each other? I won't allow-"

The charmed Succubus leapt in front of Edea, "I'll save you, darling!"

Edea was curious, but then horrified, as she saw a pink glow from her controlled Succubus directed at the other. A similar pink blush spread over the other's face, and they started moving closer to each other. Eventually, they embraced each other and started kissing.

Ringabel's eyebrows shot up, Tiz looked anywhere but at the battle, Agnès' concentration on her spell was out the window and buried in the ground as she ran away around the corner, and Edea was horrified.

'This isn't what I wanted my ally to do! …Gah! Now _I'm_ making bad innuendos!'

The two monsters started groping each other affectionately, and Ringabel took out his journal and quill. At this Edea snapped back into the current situation and fumed.

"DON'T TAKE YOUR STUPID BOOK OUT, YOU PEEEERVEEEEEEEERT!"

Using her Genome Ability, she incinerated the scene before her with Hellfire. Ringabel tut-tutted as he was drawing, "Destroying my models. But a _true_ artist can draw from memory as well as from a model."

"GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Edea roared as she chased after Ringabel through the mines. She was _never_ going to use that perverted ability _ever_ again!


End file.
